


It’s Tiring

by bloodsigilsandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Sam Winchester, Poor Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsigilsandpie/pseuds/bloodsigilsandpie
Summary: Sam is tired of the pining.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	It’s Tiring

**Author's Note:**

> Suptober2020 Day 15: Third Eye

It has been years and Sam was starting to get tired.  
Tired of the bickering and staring and pining. All of it. He can see it. He knows what it means.  
From the way they move around each other to the stolen glances. He’s been there himself.  
Sam sees the way they look away when their fingers touch while passing a gun or knife to each other. How their eyes linger on the other when they’re talking. How Dean always seems a little down when Cas leaves. He’s also seen the light that returns to his eyes when he comes back. Like he remembered to bring pie back with him or something. And the way the angel looks at his brother is enough for him to know Cas feels the same.  
Sometimes Sam tries to push them further. One time he said he was tired and let them take a case together. He made them sit next to each other on the same side of the booth in a diner and left some time later with some half-assed excuse. He even went as far as putting them in the same motel room.  
Sam just wants his brother to be happy. And he wants both of them to know that he would be fine with it.  
Too bad they’re too emotionally constipated and self-hating to understand their feelings are mutual and that they deserve each other’s love.  
One day Sam is going to snap and say it. He isn’t sure how much longer he can wait for Dean’s third eye to open or something.


End file.
